Naruto: His Story
by rantnrave09
Summary: -AU. New Time-travel Concept. After losing everyone he cared for, Naruto finally snapped and unleashed all his pent up fury. Kyuubi offered him a chance to set things right by sending him to the past but things didn't turn out as Kyuubi planned. Naru/Tsu.
1. Requiem of Souls

**Naruto: His Story**

By Rantnrave09

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and most concepts used in this story. This is a non-profit fic, if you paid for reading this then you were ripped off!<p>

* * *

><p>Summary: After losing everyone he cared for, Naruto finally snapped and unleashed all his pent up fury. In the aftermath, Kyuubi offered Naruto a chance to set things right by sending him to the past. Throwing caution to the wind, he jumped at the chance but something totally unexpected happened.<p>

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 1: Requiem of Souls-<p>

It was too late.

He was too late.

All the training he endured during the months he stayed at Mount Myōboku amounted to nothing.

He immediately went to Konoha just after he finally mastered the Sage Mode but when he arrived there everything is already in shambles.

He gathered Nature Chakra and entered Sage Mode to sense the presence of any survivors. There was none. Not even a single soul left alive.

To say that he was broken is like saying Tsunade has a 'tendency' to gamble sometimes. It's a major understatement. No, he was beyond broken. His heart, mind, and soul have been shattered to a billion pieces.

Just when things are starting to turn out for the better and Konoha's people were finally starting to acknowledge him, something like this happened.

Something's not right though. After losing everything, and every precious people in his life, he was strangely calm. He was even calmer than he was during his Sage Arts training.

* * *

><p>-Naruto's Mindscape-<p>

"_It's over, everyone's gone… I wasn't able to save them, I was too late… I… I'm so useless…"_ _Naruto said, talking to no one in particular._

**"_So you're just going to mope like a fucking emo?" _**_a dark voice said. _

"_Kyuubi? No, you're not Kyuubi… I know his voice, you're someone else. Who are you? Show yourself!" _

_Without warning, a malevolent force came rushing from where the voice came from and then darkness overtook him. _

* * *

><p>-Outside World – Konoha-<p>

The place was eerily silent. It was so silent that it's almost deafening.

Amidst the rubble, Naruto can be seen standing still as if in a trance, his eyes shut.

Then suddenly his eyes snapped open and all his pent up fury was released simultaneously. Dark energy flared up from within him.

It was so dark, so different from his usual Chakra Flare. It has even more evil feel to it than Kyuubi's demonic Chakra.

The malefic aura he was emanating seems to draw out the forces of nature. Dark clouds began forming atop him, blocking the mid-day sun. The wind blows wild, creating mini tornados. Lightning flashed and thunders roared.

He closed his eyes for a moment, he was concentrating. He let the dark energy spread more until you can only see darkness in the sky wherever you look. He was tracking the ones who are responsible for the destruction of his home and the deaths of his loved ones.

He finally found them, and fortunately for him they seem to be congregating in a particular place. Somewhere in Ame. He opened his eyes slowly and with an evil smirk, they suddenly flashed a blinding white light and in a blink of an eye he was gone. Leaving a dark void where he once was.

* * *

><p>-Amegakure Town Square-<p>

The people of Ame didn't stand a chance.

One moment they were carrying on with their normal daily lives, the next thing they know was there's some guy who randomly appeared out of nowhere and started to relentlessly kill everyone in his vicinity.

Naruto has finally lost it, he didn't care if he was killing innocent people.

He didn't spare anyone. Whether they are men, women, children, or elderly people, he didn't give a shit. The way he see it, they were all the same. Ame houses Akatsuki. They even consider Pain, Akatsuki's leader, their 'god'. They should be wiped out along with that wretched organization.

With each people he killed, he noticed his power is gradually increasing. He can see the souls of the people he killed and they were absorbed by his gauntlets that are made of dark energy.

As the body count increases, the dark gauntlets that once formed around his arms slowly covered more of his arms until it reached to his shoulders. His attacks become more ranged and widespread. When before he was only able to manifest a dark pointed stick of some sort and uses it to stab people to their death, now he can manifest it in large quantities and hurl them like a javelin. He can also blast a wide area in front of him with his malefic powers.

Deciding he had enough souls collected, he began chanting in some strange language and does some odd motion with his hands. The souls he previously collected where then released around him. These souls were tainted with the evil force and start to collect the souls of any living thing that they touched or passed through.

By the end of the attack, they went back inside him, feeding him with more souls and caused the dark armor to cover his whole body. He was now completely covered in dark armor, its color is completely black and it's so dark that it seems to absorb light.

The area of effect of the attack was huge. It completely wiped out the entire Ame population save the stronger ones who were able to deflect the soul reapers with their own Chakra. This includes the remaining members of Akatsuki and some high level Ame shinobi and kunoichi.

He looked at the Akatsuki members who finally decided to show up after his display of power.

They were now glaring daggers at him.

**"It's about time for you fuckers to finally show your ugly faces,"** said Naruto, his voice's tone is deep and dark.

Madara was about to say something to distract him while the others made their move but Naruto was far from his old stupid self. He took notice of the others who were about to start doing hands signs and beat them with his own move.

**"Too slow!"** he casually said, while the dark javelins instantly manifested out of nowhere and in breakneck speed launched to their intended targets.

Not a single javelin missed its target, and each of the remaining members of Akatsuki were slowly dying from having their vital organs stabbed and bleeding profusely while the remaining Ame forces are all dead.

Not one to give his enemies a chance to recover, Naruto finally decided to unleash his trump card. He released a huge wave of his malevolent aura layered with killing intent which effectively immobilizes them with a bone-chilling sensation that can only be described by one word – fear.

**"Answer my call, Dark Spear!"**

The wind blew wildly, causing twisters around him while gradually collecting dark thunder clouds above him. A black lightning struck him, accompanied by a deafening roar of thunder. Strangely enough, it didn't hurt him but instead began to slowly manifest to his hands into a spear made of condensed dark energy with blade-like shape on both ends.

The Akatsuki are sweating bullets now, they can feel it, the feeling of death slowly creeping towards them. They can feel the very essence of it, seeping from the Dark Spear.

Naruto slowly walked forward towards them. He then suddenly stopped and did the last thing they expected him to do – he cut himself with weapon he is holding. As his blood dripped to the ground from the deep cut on his hands, he closed his eyes and began chanting some weird prayer-like words in a strange language.

When he was finished, he then called out once again, this time in a much louder volume. **"Come forth, Ancient Ancestor, I summon thee!"**

The souls of the recently dead Ame ninjas that are yet to be collected by his armor slowly turned into a dark energy then into a shape of a vampire bat. The rest of his body armor except for the gauntlets and the javelins that impaled the Akatsuki members also turned into a bat-shaped form. The little fuckers even made bat-like sound while converging into a slowly growing black orb of concentrated malevolent energy that hovers over some distance above the village.

When the last of the bat-shaped creatures completed the orb, its lower most part began to ripple and suddenly a figure started to emerge from within it. The figure has large black gargoyle wings, its head is black with extended eyebrows shaped like horns and its chin is long and pointy. It also has long, whip-like tail and some most of its body slim body is black and the rest is dark crimson.

It flapped its wings a few times then raised its hands to the orb of dark energy. Golden sparks began to form in its arm connecting it to the orb. With a great deal of effort, the figure looked like it's barely able to move the orb but managed somehow and launched it to the ground below.

When it hit the ground, the orb grew bigger and bigger until it swallowed the entire village into complete darkness. The force behind it was so strong that after the attack, the only one left standing was Naruto who seem to be unaffected by the figure's attack. The Akatsuki members, the dead Ame ninjas and civilians and even the building rubbles were all disintegrated by the attack.

Madara, however, managed to get his bearings straight and was able to avoid the attack just before it hit by activating his Sharingan and escaped by using his Space-Time Ninjutsu.

Unfortunately for him, the figure followed him to his sanctuary which shocked the ancient Uchiha.

-Madara's Dimensional Sanctuary-

"H-how did you get here? Only I can enter this place! This is impossible!" Madara exclaimed, stuttering a little.

**"Ahahahaha! You feeble human think your parlor tricks can help you to escape from my clutches? You're so naïve!"** the figure said in a casual manner.

"You think this is funny? You think you're funny? Let's see if you can still laugh after this!" he said while activating his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan.

He didn't even manage to finish making the first hand seal for the jutsu he was planning to use.

The figure already made its move, its eyes flashed for such a brief moment that it can't be detected by the normal eye. But with the Sharingan, Madara saw it all. He saw the energy emitted just as the figure's eyes turned golden. It all happened in a flash but he saw it in slow motion thanks to his dōjutsu kekkei genkai.

Time slowed down to a standstill, and the figure leisurely moved towards the helpless Uchiha. It raised its right hand and ever so gently touched Madara's chest then it just left just as the energy field it created dissipated.

Madara was confused, one moment he saw the figure's eyes change in color like it activated some kind of dōjutsu and emitted this strange golden chakra and the next thing he know is that the figure was gone.

He was starting to feel some kind of relief when suddenly he felt mind-numbing pain coming from his chest. Then he found out what it was; the thing that caused the pain. It was so small yet so powerful, so powerful that even light cannot escape it. It was a mini black hole and it's inside him!

The black hole slowly ate him from the inside. His screaming was so loud it would have caused deafness to any person nearby who could have heard it, good thing he was inside his dimensional sanctuary where no one else is around. Then there was silence.

It can only be described as the epitome of a 'clean kill'. It was so clean not even a speck of blood can be seen. Madara's existence has been totally erased as if he never existed at all in the first place.

* * *

><p>-Back in Ame with Naruto-<p>

He didn't sense it before but after the attack made by the figure he sensed two more chakra signature not too far from where he was. He immediately sprung to action and teleported to the location.

He saw a fair-skinned man with chin-length red hair (a colour which is a trademark of the Uzumaki clan) with his most noticeable trait being his Rinnegan eyes. He looks withered, and has what looks to be chakra receivers implanted into his back, one in each of his shoulder joints and smaller ones in his forearms. He was trembling; the very presence of Naruto in front of him is enough to cause him to soil his pants.

**"I guess you are the 'god' that your people so vehemently call,"** Naruto said, in a matter of fact way.

"…" Nagato tried his best to reply but can't move his jaw. He was really terrified, so terrified he can't even twitch if he wanted.

**"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue? "**

"…"

**"It seems like you're not up for a small chat. I will cut to the chase then and just be done with it. Good riddance!"**

"!"

In one fell swoop, Nagato's head rolled on the floor. Satisfied with the outcome of his actions and the demise of his enemies, Naruto walked towards the direction of the remaining chakra signature. He suspected it to be a civilian because it was weak, almost non-existent. But something is strangely familiar with it; like it belongs to someone he knew (or once knew).

When he got inside the room however, he was shocked to the core of his being at what he saw.

-END CHAPTER 1-

* * *

><p><em>Next time on Naruto:His Story… <em>

_Naruto finds one of his precious people in Akatsuki's destroyed underground laboratory but the person is dying. Will Kyuubi finally show up and offer him a chance to set things right? Will he finally meet and get to know the person who attacked him in his mindscape and the mysterious summoned figure? Find out next time on Naruto: His Story!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I finally did it, my first ever fanfic! All kinds of reviews are welcomed and appreciated, even flames and rants! It would be nice to have some objective criticism though. Also, English is my 3rd language and I barely passed my English subjects so expect some errors here and there. But I'm trying the best that I can to minimize them to have at least a reasonably readable material.**

**Now on to some explanations: This fic is a major AU and has multiple themes and concepts from different sources. I will eventually disclose some information about the elements I imported but most of them I will just keep for now to have some element of surprise ;). Also, this is a time-travel fic but *SPOILER ALERT!* I have a different concept of time travel, something I haven't seen any author has done before (or maybe someone already came up with this concept like me so if you know of someone who has the same idea as mine, kindly tell me ok? So I'd stop claiming I'm the first to think of it this way). Most of you may not like the Naruto of this story because he is overpowered but it's only for this chapter. In the following chapters he will lose all his abilities and starts from scratch. The reason why? Well you just have to stick around for a while to find out. ;p *END SPOILER*.**

**Also I think I need to explain more about how Konoha got destroyed and everyone got killed. When Akatsuki attacked, Madara abducted a key person who would have saved the lives of many by using a certain technique when Nagato destroyed the village with his Shinra Tensei skill.**

* * *

><p>Techniques List:<p>

-Uzumaki Naruto-

Farsight – Using dark energy to affect nature, enables the user to detect and locate beings with energy.

Dark Rift v1 – Bending the space-time, teleports the user to the desired location.

Necromastery – The user absorbs the soul of the slain creature, increasing his own powers.

Dark Javelin – A javelin made of dark energy, can be use for melee or as a projectile. Disables enhanced regeneration.

Shadow Raze – Blasts an area in front of the user with dark energy. Has a fairly large area of effect.

Presence of the Dark Lord – The user releases a blast of dark energy, inflicting fear status and effectively immobilizes enemies for a short duration.

Requiem of Souls – Releases souls accumulated through Necromastery. Released souls instantly kills lesser beings.

Dark Summoning – Summons a mighty creature through a dark ritual.

-Ancient Ancestor/The Figure-

Darkness Messenger – Hurls a massive ball of dark energy that disintegrates all matter it comes in contact with. Affects everything except other Gravity users.

Dark Rift v2 – An improved version of Dark Rift.

Chronosphere – Creates a rip in spacetime in an area effectively slowing down all activities within to a standstill. User and beings with similar genetic code are immune.

Gravija – Gravity based attack, creates a black hole that varies in size depending on the amount of energy used to fuel it.

-Uchiha Madara-

Space-Time Migration – Similar to Dark Rift but only usable if the user has a Sharingan.


	2. Fragments of Memories

When he came to his senses, he wasn't in Konoha anymore.

His eyes surveyed the place he was in.

At first he thought _'What place is this? I've never been here before…' _But then the memory of all the events that happened when he lost control of his body came rushing back to him.

He could see it all as if he just watched a movie. The people's agony as they screamed, their faces twisted in pain as they slowly died from their injuries.

Some were skewered by dark spear-like projectiles, others lost their limbs when they unfortunately got in the way of a huge energy blast. Only a few were lucky to be given a quick death that saved them from more suffering.

He could still hear himself when he maniacally laughed while he hurled javelins of concentrated dark energy and blasted things that got in his way with abandon.

He remembered the face of a woman; a mother. The desperate look in her eyes as she begged him to at least spare her child.

His face sported a frown and a sympathetic look at first but then his face turned to an evil grin and he started to cackle. He grabbed the child's collar; lifted him off the ground. He then stabbed him in the gut which left a deep wound that bleed profusely and threw him to his mother.

He watched as the mother gasped and her facial expression turned from stunned, to worried, then to anger and then misery. He seemed to enjoy every bit of it; he watched her as she experienced the same pain that he felt after he lost everyone and everything that was precious to him.

As more of the memories kept coming back to him, he started to lose strength. He fell on his knees and cried. He couldn't believe he had done something so terrible.

He looked at his hands; the same hands that took away all those innocent lives. He became the very opposite of the man he wanted to be. Instead of becoming a peace-loving pacifist, he became a cold blooded killer.

His eyes wandered away from his hands for a bit and he started to aimlessly look somewhere else. He wasn't actually looking for something in particular. He just wanted to look away from his bloodstained hands.

He then saw something that surprised him.

As he is now, he never thought anything would be able to top off his feeling of shock.

He was too busy feeling miserable and angry at himself that the last fragment of memory that entered his mind just before he came to was barely registered by his brain. There was supposed to be one more person alive and its chakra signature is faint but familiar and there she is right in front of him.

Just a few feet away from him was one of his precious people. A person he wanted to see alive again, but he didn't think it was possible.

He thought she was already dead. He could swear he didn't feel her at all when he arrived in Konoha and it was unlikely that she wouldn't be there if the entire shinobi force was there to defend the village. She's just not the type to run away and turn her back from the responsibility of keeping the village safe.

Even in the memory of when he came here in Ame awhile back, he also didn't sense her. But then there she was; inside a huge tubular containment unit made of fiber glass which was filled with green liquid.

Her eyes were closed shut, and she had on an oxygen mask. There were also some wires attached to her temples and chest, to help keep check her vitals. She seems to be unconscious.

He looked around the room searching for the control panel to free her from her confinement and in the process he noticed several seals written on the walls.

He doesn't have much knowledge about seals but he can at least tell that those seals were the ones that kept him from tracking her and Nagato's real body before.

Naruto was still busy looking for the controls when he noticed she stirred up then shook frantically and her eyes snapped open. She slammed her fists against the glass with all the strength she could muster. She wasn't wearing the oxygen mask anymore and she struggled to keep herself from drowning.

He needed to get her out of there fast.

He quickly though of a way and remembered how to summon the dark javelins. He motioned for her to stay on the back of the tube and summoned three pieces of javelin. He then let it hit the glass in front of her; carefully aimed it at an angle that won't accidentally hit her.

As soon as it hit the fiber glass, it shattered and she was forced outside of the containment unit.

He was quick to come to her aide and managed to catch her just before she hit the floor.

He checked her for any kind of injury. She only seemed to have some minor cuts. He then checked her face and she was still a little dazed.

"B-Ba-chan… Y-you're alive!" he said, with relief in his voice.

"B-brat… how m-many… times do I… h-have to t-tell you… not t-to… call m-me that?" Tsunade barely managed to reply, her voice was still raspy.

He momentarily forgot all the pain and anguish he felt earlier. There's more important matter at hand, Tsunade is still alive. He let a small smile display on his tired face.

"Tsunade… how did you get here? I thought you were dead. I didn't feel your presence in Konoha nor in here when I first came here."

She was about to answer him but he spoke again. "Alright, you can answer my questions later. We need to get you out of here. You need medical assistance," Naruto said, his voice filled with worry.

"N-no Naruto… It's alright… Just let me stay here…" her voice was tired.

"Cut the crap ba-chan. I'm taking you out of here whether you like it or not," his voice firm, which left no room for argument.

As he was picking her up, she strained to raise her hand to touch his cheeks gently. "Please Naruto… I'm so tired already…"

"But Tsunade…"

"No, Naruto… It's already too late..." she paused for a moment then continued, "…when they captured me, I knew it would be the end of me."

"I can already feel my life force slowly draining away from me. Pain, he… he did something to me. I can't remember what technique it was but I heard them talking about it, it's something that forcefully activates a dormant bloodline which in my case would be the Wood Release. I overheard them talking about their plans of using my cells to cultivate an army of Wood Clones. For what purpose they were doing that, I don't have a clue."

"But why would he do that? Wouldn't it only make you stronger by adding more techniques to your arsenal?" he wondered why the enemy would want to make their hostage stronger and why would they have a need to form an army. Were they planning on starting another Great Shinobi World War?

"In a normal circumstance, yes, it would've been beneficial to me but they also administered a potent drug and I can feel it slowly killing me. I can't detect any abnormality with my chakra coils but my heart rate is slower than normal and I have difficulty breathing. If my theory is right, it only attacks most of my vital organs and slowly deteriorates them while leaving the rest of my body intact so they can use me like a milking cow."

"Those bastards…" Naruto growled.

"It's alright now, Naruto. I believe you've already taken care of every one of their remaining members, yes?" she asked, her voice was calm but still a bit strained.

"Yes…" he also calmed down a little; her calmness seemed to rub off on him as well.

"That's good. I at least can finally rest in peace now," Tsunade said in a playful manner, as she tried to lighten the mood a little.

"Don't say that Tsunade… I…" there was an obvious pain in his voice and he didn't try to hide it.

"Please don't think that I'm just giving up on you Naruto. I… " She'd paused for a while and then looked away, "…I'm already too old, you know. "

Naruto was taken aback. Tsunade is the last person he'd expect to acknowledge their old age if her special age-defying medical jutsu is any indication.

"What are you saying ba-chan? You're not _that_ old. I bet you can still kick my ass after you've recovered," he tried to say it with his usual enthusiasm but failed miserably.

He expected her to give her usual reply by calling him a brat but what she did surprised him. She just smiled.

It was a very rare occurrence for Naruto to have nothing else to say; he always seemed to have an unlimited amount of witty reply or stupid comment to make. This time though, he felt like just keeping his mouth shut and enjoy the moment of silence between them.

He didn't fully understand it but somehow he started to feel more relaxed and slowly forgot about what happened earlier that day.

Tsunade was the one who first broke the silence.

"Naruto?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"Could you carry me outside?" she asked him kindly.

He gave her an inquisitive look so she told him, "I… I want to see the sunset for the last time…"

"You want to see the sunset? But this is…"

He didn't finish what he was about to say when Tsunade motioned for him to look outside and was surprised at what he saw.

He was about to tell her it's impossible to see the sun set here in Ame; it practically rains here all day and every day. The weather would argue with him though because it's completely rain-free outside.

He looked up at the clear but slightly dark cloudless sky and noticed tiny faint lights twinkled. He smiled at that. He looked at Tsunade and she also smiled while she looked at the few stars that were visible.

He then carried her bridal style and set to find a higher location. He found one at the top of a scout tower just outside the village.

When they got there, he settled her down gently and let her back rest to the pole in the center of the tower's roof.

"We still have some time before the sun sets," Tsunade said, she smiled while she looked at the place where the sun is about to set then looked up on Naruto.

When he saw her face and her contented smile, he tried his best to return it with his own but he wasn't able to hide the pain and sadness in his eyes.

"Please don't be sad Naruto. I want you to be happy for me. I want my last moment to be a happy one. Would you please grant this selfish old woman's final request?" she kindly asked him while she kept the smile on her face; albeit a smaller one this time.

"I'm trying Tsunade. I really am. B-but…" he made a brief pause and looked away for awhile before continuing, "…it's not just that… there's that and then there's also..."

He didn't finish what he was saying so she just asked for him to finish it.

"What do you mean? There's also what?"

He didn't answer her but instead motioned for her to look at the village. She gave him an inquisitive look.

"I killed them, every single one of them…" Naruto started, his voice trembled a bit.

She wanted to say something to sooth him but decided otherwise and let him finish what he was saying. She waited after he's done.

"At first I thought someone took over my body and did those things. I even thought it was Kyuubi who did it but now that I've had enough time to process the memories and sort them out. I knew it was me."

His entire body then trembled as he remembered the slaughter he just did earlier that day. He paused for a little while, and tried to calm himself down a little before he continued.

"There was always this part of me who wanted to hurt someone. During the times in my academy days, even during my earlier genin days and when I was training with Jiraiya. Although whenever I felt it, I would always shove the feeling aside and thought that it was the Kyuubi just messing with me. Maybe Kyuubi does have something to do with it but then I remembered before I lost control of my body in Konoha, I didn't hear the Kyuubi but someone else. He had the same voice as me only darker."

Then it dawned to her. Naruto has Dissociative Identity Disorder.

She then mentally kicked herself. How stupid of her, she who is considered as the top medical ninja in the world should have known better. Naruto's demon container status made his childhood a living hell. He was shunned by almost everyone in the village, and had a miserable life for more than half of his life. It wouldn't be a surprise if he had developed a dark alter ego. No sane person, no matter how strong willed they are, can withstand all that abuse.

His mind had to eventually activate its defense mechanism and split his awareness and memory of the traumatic events in order for him to survive. The memories and feelings go into the subconscious and are experienced later in a form of a separate personality. When Akatsuki destroyed Konoha and killed all the villagers, it was the last straw for Naruto.

His subconscious wasn't able to hold itself anymore. He had to let it out or he'll go completely insane.

Now she is facing a very difficult situation. Just when she was already at peace with herself and ready to accept her fate, this just had to happen. Can't she be lucky even for once?

She mentally argued with herself on how to explain things to Naruto so he can understand. She knew she'd be hard pressed in explaining things to him in a scientific way. He's never the one who could understand things scientifically. She was so lost and didn't know what to do that she did the only thing logical – she cried.

"Tsunade, why are you crying?" asked Naruto.

He was taken aback; this was only the second time he saw Tsunade cry. The first time was the night they found out that Jiraiya died.

"I… I'm sorry Naruto… I'm so sorry…" she continued as she wept bitter tears of remorse.

"What are you apologizing for?" Naruto gave her a quizzical look.

"I never even considered what you were feeling after all of this. I was only thinking of myself and…" she stopped for a moment.

He gave her a look that says he's listening and nodded at her to continue what she was saying.

"…and I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you were younger…" she finished in a low voice that can almost pass as a whisper.

"What do you mean when I was younger? Why would yo- wait…" the look shock is evident on his face when he paused as he thought he realized what she's about to tell him.

"D-don't tell me that… You… A-are you my mo-"

"No! No Naruto… I'm not your mother if that's what you're asking…" she quickly cut him before he can voice out his conclusion. It surprised her that he would think of her as his mother. It would be really creepy if she was after what happened between them a couple weeks ago.

There was a slight tinge of pink visible on her cheeks when she remembered what happened that fateful night.

Naruto on the other hand was having a hard time as he tried to get his bearings straight. He was about to completely go insane when he thought that Tsunade was his mother. Not just because she left him to fend for himself when he was younger or that she decided to come back to his life but kept that vital information secret. He also thought of what happened before; the night when they heard the news of Jiraiya's death.

He felt a huge relief as a heavy weight has been lifted off him after Tsunade corrected him immediately though he still wondered why she had asked him for forgiveness for not being there when he was younger. So he asked her again.

"I don't understand. Why would you say that if you're not my mom?" he gave her a confused look.

When she saw him relax a little, she continued. "I was there when you were born. I was the one who helped your mother during her labor."

"So you knew who my parents were. Why didn't you tell me?" his voice was strangely calm. She was taken aback; she expected him to have some sort of violent reaction.

If the bomb had been dropped yesterday, he would have surely made that kind of reaction. At this point though, he seemed to have gotten used to the feeling of having something unexpected to happen.

"It was the Third's wish. He wrote it in his will that those who knew of your parentage are to only disclose the information to you when you are older and strong enough. He was afraid that the enemies of your parents would go after you for revenge."

There was a long moment of silence between them. Naruto was slight angry at Hiruzen for the fact that he kept something important from him but he understood his intentions and that it was also for his own good. He took a deep breath and decided to break the silence.

"Can you tell me about her? My mother," he pleaded.

"Her name was Uzumaki Kushina. She came from the Village Hidden among the Whirling Tides in the Land of Whirlpools. She was an orphan; she lost her family during the war. She…" Tsunade didn't know how to tell him yet another shocking revelation but she had to. She was the only person left in this world who knew something about his parents. "…she was brought to Konoha to be the next vessel of the nine-tailed demon fox," she finished.

She studied his face and waited for his reaction as he tried to absorb everything she had said. There was a brief moment of surprise on his tired face but it instantly turned into a frown as he looked down on his stomach.

When he spoke up, there was sadness in his voice, "The next vessel? So Konoha had another demon container in the past besides me?"

"Yes. The first one was my grandmother; the First Hokage's wife," Tsunade said in an equally sad voice.

He looked at her then asked, "Your grandmother-"

"Mito. Uzumaki Mito, was her name," she said as she cut him off. She had a feeling he was about to ask her what her grandmother's name was so she beat him to it.

"Hah… She's an Uzumaki too huh? I guess it runs in the family then. Being demon containers and all," he tried to sound amused but the bitterness in his voice was evident.

When she noticed it, Tsunade tried to lighten the mood a little, "You know… She was my grandmother _and _an Uzumaki. You're an Uzumaki too," she said while she smiled coyly.

Naruto didn't like the way she was smiling at him. It was the kind of smile she does when she's up to something. It took him a couple seconds to figure out what she's up to when it finally dawned to him.

"Wha-wha-wha? You… We're… We're related?" he all but stammered. He was sure she was implying that they were related. There's also the way that she smiled. She tried to get him to remember what happened the past few weeks.

Her smile grew; she enjoyed watching him get all flustered with the idea of having done something taboo.

"You can relax Naruto. They're from the same clan but your mom and my grandma aren't closely related," Tsunade said in a playful manner while she still held the same smile as she looked at him.

He smiled back at her but it was not his usual bright smile. Although it was sad to know that not only him but also his mother was made into a demon vessel, he was still thankful that he at least get to know who she was. He was also grateful that Tsunade told him about her as he knew she's the only one left who knew things about his parents.

He didn't let the opportunity pass him so he continued to ask more about his mother, "Kushina," he started; there was a feeling of familiarity as he tested her name. "It's a beautiful name. I bet she's beautiful too. Do you remember what she looked like?"

Tsunade's smile was still etched on her face while she tried to remember more about Kushina, "Yes, she is beautiful. She had the looks and body to kill for. She also had the skills to back it up. She's one of Konoha's most beautiful and powerful kunoichi second only to me," she finished with a small laugh.

Naruto snorted at that but he couldn't help but agree. Although he usually calls her an old hag, he can't deny that she's one of the most beautiful women he'd ever seen in his life; even if it's only because of her age defying technique.

He asked her more about his mother and Tsunade tried her best to answer him with what little she knew about Kushina. They continued talking like that for nearly half an hour. When Naruto ran out of questions, they just stayed there as they waited for the sun to set.

Tsunade then remembered something and asked him, "Naruto?"

"Hmm?" was his only reply.

She continued, "Why didn't you ask me who your father was?"

He looked up at the sky as it slowly darkened and smiled sadly before he answered her, "He was the Fourth Hokage right? My father, that is."

"You knew? Since when... and how?" she asked, surprised.

Naruto sorted out his memories before before he answered her, "I only remembered it after I came to my senses and before I found you in that lab. It was from a long time ago, just before I entered the Ninja Academy," he paused for a while and then continued, "It was October 10th, the night of the Kyuubi festival. I was running away from a mob that had beaten me and found my way to an abandoned mansion within the forest at the back of the Hokage Mountain. There were this strange markings at the gate and it looked like it was locked up tight but when I touched it, it glowed and the gates opened. I ran inside the mansion to find shelter. While I was there, I surveyed the mansion to pass up time and found an orange book with strange markings framing it and what looked like a skull designed in the middle of the cover."

'_Orange book with strange markings… and the skull design… and that dark power he used earlier… was it- it can't be!' _Tsunade had a look of horror in her face when she realized what it was. Naruto didn't notice her as he was still busy and tried to remember more of his past memories.

He was still recollecting the past events of his childhood then he continued, "Somehow, I can't remember anything more than that after I touched the book. I only remembered waking up in the hospital with even more blood on me but I noticed some of it weren't mine."

"What do you mean some of it weren't yours?" she asked him cautiously; she had hoped his answer would not be what she dreaded.

"It seemed to be animal blood because it was thicker than a human's," he said much to her relief. He then continued, "As I was saying, the memory stopped there but that wasn't the one that made me realize our connection. In my training trip with Jiraiya, he taught me a little about seals. I learned from him about blood seals and how they work. Only someone who is related by blood to the user may activate the seals. When you told me about my parents' identity needed to be kept secret to protect me, I suspected they'd be powerful shinobi to have that much enemy. Then I put the pieces together and I came up with the conclusion. There's also the fact that if I didn't have these whisker marks, I'm a spitting image of him," he finished.

'_His analytical skills have improved greatly. Perhaps he's starting to merge with his alter ego," _she deduced mentally. She then remembered what he said earlier about his harsh childhood and started to feel remorse again.

"I'm so sorry Naruto," Tsunade said, her voice full of sorrow.

"I said it's alright already, you don't need to feel sorry for it Tsunade," he said with gentleness in his voice.

"At the time, I thought Jiraiya would take you in because he was your godfather but had I known you'd suffer those things I would have taken you in myself. No person should suffer all the things you have gone through," she continued as she started to cry again.

He sat down beside her and gave her a comforting embrace.

"It's all in the past now Tsunade. Although I was angry at Jiraiya when I found out he was my godfather, I'm sure he had his reasons for not taking me in. You also had problems on your own and you suffered a lot too. I'm just happy you're with me now. That's why I want you to hold on and stay with me," he tried to convince her to change her mind.

She smiled at that. This Naruto was different from the one she first met. She still can't believe the loud and impulsive brat before would turn out into this understanding young man. She looked him in the eyes and gave him a grateful look while she smiled. He returned it with one of his own.

They stayed silent for a while and just cuddled with her back resting on his chest as they waited for the sun to set.

Tsunade was the one who broke the silence, "Thank you, Naruto," in a soft whisper that he barely heard.

"What was that?" he asked her gently.

"I said thank you. I'm really glad we can talk like this again. After what happened, after what I did to you that night, I thought we'd never be like this again," she started. "I was saddened when you started avoiding me after that, I thought you were mad at me for taking something important from you," she finished with a slight sadness in her voice.

"I was the one who got worried you'd get mad at me after what happened that night. It was me who took advantage of you," he tried to placate her sadness as he was remembering what happened that night.

_-Start Flashback-_

_The night the news of Jiraiya's death reached Konoha._

_Tsunade was in her office leaning at the open window and staring at the night sky when he a knock on her door._

"_Hey Tsunade-bachan, it's me," Naruto said as he came in._

"_Oh, it's you, Naruto. What are you doing here this time of night? Something on your mind? I'm listening," she asked._

"…" _was his only reply before he continued, "Aren't you feeling lonely?"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_I'm asking if you've been lonely since that old pervert mountain man died."_

"…" _she only stared at him before she continued, "That's nonsense. I'm the Hokage after all. I don't have time to mourn the dead."_

"_Bu-but… that old man was… to you…"_

"_Naruto! Listen. Everyone has to die eventually. Not just Jiraiya – you and me as well. That's why… What's important isn't whether you're alive – it's how you lived or died that matters. Jiraiya died for the sake of Konoha. There's no reason to be sad… S-so… don't worry about me…" she said as tears began to form at the corner of her eyes._

_Naruto suddenly grabbed her from behind into a comforting embrace; his hands dangerously close to her breasts, "Oba-chan…"_

"_! Naruto?"_

"_Ba-chan…" he said as his hands slowly crawled up her breasts._

"_What are you doing?" Tsunade protested._

"_I'm not a kid anymore, Tsunade. So I can't just stand by and watch you cry."_

"_Me, crying? What a joke…" she mocked him but was startled when his head started to snuggle on her neck, "!"_

"_You don't have to hold back, ba-chan…" he started, "I… want to be your strength."_

_She finally gave in and captured his lips with hers into a hungry kiss._

_She broke the kiss as she gasped for air and said, "For being such a brat… you sure make out like an adult…"_

_And with that, they continued to comfort each other through the night…_

_-End Flashback-_

It wasn't a passion filled lovemaking of two madly in-love couple or a hot slimy fuck session of two people who just happened to have the need to scratch each others' itches.

It was a healing activity to pacify the sadness of two wounded souls by giving each other comfort. In short, it was a two-way pity sex.

Although she knew it was wrong, it wasn't the thing that made her feel guilty. It was because of the fact the she was the one who stole his innocence. He was a virgin before it happened if his clumsiness during their first round was any indication.

"I'm beginning to sound stupid for saying this again and again but I really have to…" she started, "I'm sorry Naruto. I knew you would have wanted your first to be with someone special and at least closer to your age instead of with an old hag like me."

He was taken aback. He didn't think she would think of it that way. He expected her to be mad at him or at least be upset for taking advantage of her weakness that time. He never thought she would feel sorry for him because of her taking his virginity.

"I don't regret doing it with you," he said with conviction and she looked at him with surprise.

He was telling the truth; he didn't regret what he had done. He's even grateful to her for doing it with him willingly. As far as he's concerned, he'd never have a chance to do it with other girls. Not without keeping his dark secrets from them. He'd be damned if he gave himself up to a person who doesn't truly know and accept him for who he is and what he have inside him.

As he looked at her, he smiled and repeated the words; only this time in a gentle, loving voice, "I don't regret doing it with you Tsunade."

She smiled at that and said the only thing that came to her mind, "Thanks Naruto, that means a lot to me…"

They continued cuddling in silence as the sun had finally reached just above the horizon and started to set.

Tsunade suddenly remembered something, a bet she made with her teammates during their gennin days.

"You know what? During our gennin days, I, Jiraiya, and Orochimaru made a bet of what village had the best sunset. Jiraiya bet on Konoha while Orochimaru bet on Suna. I was the last one to place a bet but I was planning to either bet on Konoha or Suna. Since both were taken, I just randomly picked a hidden village and bet on Ame out of the blue," she started and paused for a while before continuing, "We never really determined who won since we only saw Konoha's and Suna's sunset. Even during our six months stay here in Ame during the war, it was always raining and the sun never showed up. There was an urban legend though that once a year, the rain stops for a day but it didn't happen during our stay here. I guess this is the moment of truth, huh?" she said with a small laugh as she finished.

He was intrigued by this new revelation. He also wanted to know. He thought things through for a moment then realized something. After all the destruction he caused here, there was one good thing that happened. He made it possible for the urban legend to come true.

The sky was starting to turn a darker orange now and the sun slowly sank in the horizon when Tsunade decided to speak again.

"Naruto…" she started, her voice was starting to get weaker.

"Yes?" his asked with a worried voice.

Tsunade continued, "I… I want you to promise me something…"

"What is it, princess?" he said in a humble voice reminiscent of a servant's.

She was taken aback by his sudden choice of word to address her. A figure of Jiraiya flashed in her mind for a moment.

"I know that you are still lost and heartbroken after everything that happened today but… Promise me that you'll live on… Continue living for us…" she paused for a while then continued, "Continue living… for me…"

He didn't say anything. He just gave her a solemn look.

"Promise me, Naruto… Please…" she was pleading.

He waited for a bit before finally answering, "I… I promise, Tsunade… I will continue living on for you… and for everyone…"

She didn't say anything more; she just looked at him with a tired yet grateful smile. When he saw it, he returned it with one of his own. He knew very well what it meant. Somehow, over the years, they started to develop a special bond where they can understand each other just with simple gestures like that.

Tsunade looked back at the setting sun as she watched its last rays fade out in the horizon and mumbled to herself, "Well… what do you know… I was right... after all…" She was too tired to speak that she just continued mentally, '_I guess I'll take my winnings in the afterlife. Hah! Take that you bastards!' _she gloated while imaging a chibi Tsunade as it danced around the defeated chibi form of Jiriaya and Orochimaru; both cried fake anime tears.

During all that, Naruto mustered all his strength to keep himself from breaking down. He promised to be happy for her or at least pretend to be happy for her in her final moments. But the pain that he felt as he watched his loved one's life as it was slowly drained away from her while he held her in his arms was just too much.

'_This ending isn't so bad for the Legendary Sucker. Right, Nawaki? Dan, Master Sarutobi, everyone, see you in the afterlife…'_ she continued as she remembered all her deceased loved ones. Her final thought before she succumbed to the darkness though was back on the bet, _'Finally…' _"I… won…" she managed to mumble the last two words as she smiled for the last time and her eyelids slowly closed.


	3. Extra

REWRITING


End file.
